crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Pura/Gallery
Promotional Art Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Chpura.gif|Promotional artwork of Pura running. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Coco Bandicoot Pura.png|Promotional artwork of Coco Bandicoot riding Pura in Warped. 667565-crash3hintguidehut_super.jpg|Pura with Coco, Crash, Aku Aku, Polar and Baby T at the end of Warped. pura Japanese.png|Japanese artwork for Pura. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Pura Japanese.png|A close up of the Japanese artwork for Pura. Crash Team Racing Pura CB.png|Promotional artwork of Pura in Crash Team Racing. Crash Team Racing Pura.png|Promotional artwork of Pura in his kart in CTR. CaFdpoaWwAAr5Lx.jpg japanese ctr pura.png Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Wrath of Cortex Pura.png|Pura in The Wrath of Cortex. Crash Nitro Kart CNK Pura.png|Pura in CNK. Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Sewer Speedway.png|Pura and friends racing in Sewer Speedway. CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 4.jpg|Pura and friends racing in Tiger Temple. Tiger Temple.jpg|Pura and friends racing in Tiger Temple. CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 5.jpg|Pura and friends racing in Papu's Pyramid. Papupura.jpg|Pura and friends racing in Papu's Pyramid. CTR 042 DingoCanyon NGin TinyTiger-42-1080.jpg|Pura and friends racing in Dingo Canyon. CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 7.png|Pura and friends racing in Polar Pass. CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 6.png|Pura and friends racing in Polar Pass. Polar Pass.jpg|Pura and friends racing in Polar Pass. Tiny arena polar pura.jpg|Pura and friends racing in Tiny Arena. Cortex Castle Nitro-Fueled.jpg|Pura and friends racing in Cortex Castle. Tinytemple-nf.jpg|Pura and Tiny racing in Tiny Temple. Tinytemple-nf2.jpg|Pura and friends racing in Tiny Temple. Thunderstruck.png|Pura racing in Thunder Struck. Aa.jpg|Pura and friends racing in Android Alley. CTR GP2-04.jpg|Pura and friends racing in Prehistoric Playground. Rustland skins render.png|Pura in a render with the Rustland skins. Rustland 4.png|Pura and friends racing on Megamix Mania. In-Game Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Coco Bandicoot and Pura Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped.png|Coco and Pura in Coco's space fighter in Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Pura.png|Pura lying down. Crash Team Racing puractr.png|Pura's kart stats in CTR. Pura on N.Sanity Beach.PNG|Pura in his kart on N. Sanity Beach in CTR. puraCTR.png|Pura in his kart in CTR. ImagesCAHOIZET.jpg puraepilogue1.png|Pura in the CTR credits/epilogue. puraepilouge.png|Pura in the CTR credits/epilogue. Pura CTR.png|Pura in his kart in CTR. CTR Pura In-Kart (Front).png|Pura in his kart in CTR. CTR Pura In-Kart (Back).png|Pura in his kart in CTR. Pura.png|Pura's icon in CTR. Pura CTR Icon.png|Pura's icon in CTR. 1576544265893.png|Pura's icon in CTR japeanese ctr pura victory.png|Pura wins. ctr pura loss.png|Pura loses. Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Pura The Wrath of Cortex.png|Pura in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. PuraAndAkuAkuOnTheBeach.png|Pura and Aku Aku relaxing on the beach. PuraTWOC.png|Pura in Wrath of Cortex. Coco's_Lab.png|Pura, Crash, Coco and Aku Aku entering Coco's VR Hub System in The Wrath of Cortex. Crunch good.jpg|Pura, and Crash, Coco, and Crunch Bandicoot in The Wrath of Cortex. Crash Nitro Kart Cnnkpura.png|Pura racing under N. Trance's mind control in Crash Nitro Kart. Earth2.png|Pura and Tiny Tiger racing in Jungle Boogie in CNK. Pura-1.png|Pura's icon in CNK. pura cnk victory.png|Pura wins. cnk defeat pura.png|Pura loses. Crash Boom Bang! chpuracbb.png|Pura in Crash Boom Bang! Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 Puracbnk2.png|Pura's Icon in Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2. Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy Pura in N Sane Trilogy.png 10 SaveSlotImages MidnightRun.png Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Pura nitro fueled.png|Pura in Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled. Crash_Team_Racing_Nitro-Fueled_Pura_Icon.png|Pura's icon. nf victory pura.png|Pura wins. nf defeat pura.png|Pura loses. pura white tiger.png|Pura's White Tiger skin from Nitro Fueled. pura cheetah.png|Pura's Cheetah skin from Nitro Fueled. pura black cat.png|Pura's Black Cat skin from Nitro Fueled. pura muskateer.png|Pura's Musketeer skin from Nitro Fueled. pura sabertooth.png|Pura's Sabretooth skin from Nitro Fueled. pura lion.png|Pura's Lion skin from Nitro Fueled. pura rustland.png|Pura's Rustland skin. Pura_sticker.png|Pura's portrait Rustland pura sticker.png|Pura's Rustland portrait. 1576611277666.png|Pura's White Tiger icon CTRNF-Cheetah_Pura_Icon.png|Pura's Cheetah icon CTRNF-BlackCat_Pura_Icon.png|Pura's Black Cat icon CTRNF-Musketeer_Pura_Icon.png|Pura's Musketeer icon CTRNF-Sabertooth_Pura_Icon.png|Pura's Sabretooth icon CTRNF-Lion_Pura_Icon.png|Pura's Lion icon CTRNF-Rustland Pura.png|Pura's Rustland icon. Concept Art Tiger-color.jpg|Concept art of Pura. Untitled.JPG|Early concept art of Pura and Coco. CrashBandicootCocoPura1a.jpg|Concept art of Pura and Coco. CrashBandicootCocoPura2a.jpg|Concept art of Pura. CrashBandicootCocoPura3a.jpg|Concept art of Pura. Videos CTR Pura voice taunts quotes lines Crash Team Racing Crash Nitro Kart Pura Voice Clips Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Category:Crash Boom Bang Category:Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 Category:Galleries Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled